


Naruto's Happy Holidays

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and his friends get into the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Happy Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, sadly that means I do not own it and have gained nothing but personal satisfaction from writing this.

“Thank Kami its Halloween!” Kiba stretched and scratched at the hair glued to his face.  
  
“Stop that! I just re-affixed it!” Ino smacked his hand with her broom.  
  
“Like you needed a costume,” Kiba growled under his breath.  
  
Naruto giggled halfheartedly. ‘Kami, I hate Halloween... I hate ghosts and supernatural shit...’ He was really glad it was almost over.  
  
“It’s the last night boys and girls.” Haku floated into the room like the Lady in White he portrayed. He winked at Naruto. “Let’s make it a memorable one, shall we?”  
  
Naruto hadn’t had much contact with the upperclassman until he’d been roped into working the University’s Charity Haunted House. The Vice-President of the Student council was not someone you could just walk up to and start a conversation.  
  
“Remember, you promised me you’d do all the work for a month.” Shika groaned from the chair while Ten Ten put the finishing touches on his costume.  
  
“I can’t believe you are going to make Naruto do all your housework and act like a slave! I mean, if you’d have refused to be a part of this we would have just made you do something else.”  
  
Naruto blinked at the girl. “Um, that’s that not exactly....” Shika smirked at him as if to say, ‘You really wanna tell her what I meant?’ “Never mind.” Naruto decided to let the Student Council Treasurer assume what she would.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Ten Ten went to answer it. “Neji... what are you doing here?”  
  
“I just wanted to thank everyone for their hard work. This years Haunted House has earned nearly twice as much as any previous year.” The Student Council President bowed formally, his long lovely hair almost kissed the ground.  
  
The atmosphere was shattered as the Lady in White snorted in a very unladylike manner. “You’re just pouting Neji-chan.” The President turned to his second in command and glared daggers at the effeminately beautiful man. Haku grinned evilly. A chill ran down Naruto’s spine. The man was sexy in an almost frightening way.  
  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Working with Haku had insured that his sex with benefits relationship with Naruto had been every _beneficial_. Every night after working the Haunted House, Naruto had an over abundance of _energy_. ‘Careful Naru, that one will eat you alive.’  
  
Shikamaru had watched the not so subtle hints Haku had been dropping around the clueless blond. He was determined to act as a buffer between the two. Haku was too intense for Naruto. Naruto loved to deeply when he got serious. He’d only just gotten over Sasuke’s betrayal. The last thing he needed was another raven haired bastard looking for a good time.  
  
“You’ll remember your promise, won’t you Neji-chan?” Haku’s voice was silky and seductive.  
  
Neji ignored him and spoke instead to the group. “Keep up the good work. We are counting on all of you.” The President bowed a second time before leaving. His shy cousin trailed after flashing a smile at Chouji. The big man could never quite figure out why he felt that those sweet smiles were meant for him or why they always made him so very happy.  
  
“Damn it Haku! Why do you always have to provoke him?!” The Lady in White winked at his fellow council member and that was the only answer she got. Ten Ten smacked Shikamaru on the shoulder. “You’re done. You and Kiba better head into the maze, you’re the deepest in and it’s almost time to open the gate. The blood thirsty cannibal creature frowned as he followed the werewolf out the door. He gave Shino a pointed look before leaving Naruto in the man’s care.  
  
Shikamaru missed it, but behind the glasses, Shino rolled his eyes. He waited long enough for the suspicious bastard to make it out of sight and as far as Shino was concerned out of mind. “I’m headed in too.” He picked up a half eaten brain and grabbed Chouji by the ruffled collar of his psychotic clown costume, pulling him physical from his state of reverie. “Come on, I’ll help you get the trap door set.”  
  
Naruto shuddered at the prop in Shino’s hand. Chouji gave him a comforting little pat on the shoulder as he followed Shino quietly out the door. Ten Ten sighed. “Okay, I’m gonna go make sure Ino’s ready near the entrance. She shut the door and Naruto was alone with the Lady in White.  
  
The air became a little tense. Haku played with the gauzy fabric of his gown and peered at his intended victim. Naruto was very aware of the breathtaking beauty, he had been for weeks now. Haku looked ethereal in the long flowy garment. Naruto stole glimpses of the man whenever possible. The gown actually hid the man’s fabulous form, but Naru knew some of what was moving under the whimsically frightening costume.  
  
Haku had an athletic build; his body was firm and toned. Naruto had seen him in his uniform at school. The black fabric of his slacks always seemed molded to the man’s perfect round little ass. Naruto could picture what was under the flimsy material of the costume vividly. ‘Long sexy legs... his skin is so pale... I bet it’s really soft too.’ The blond bit his lip.  
  
“You really don’t like Halloween, do you Naru-chan?” Haku’s voice was just behind his ear. The blond jumped in surprise. Haku smiled as he turned. “Now, you aren’t afraid of me... are you?”  
  
Naruto swallowed hard as he faced the one person who really could embody the essence of the Lady in White. He could feel himself being lured, seduced and if it were to mean his death; Naruto would follow this creature meekly.  
  
Haku flowed around him until he was standing directly in front of the younger man. The back of the man’s hand caressed the blond’s scarred cheek. His skin was soft, just as Naruto had imagined. His skin was warm, far warmer than the phantasm he was portraying. “Naru-chan?”  
  
Naruto licked his lips, thinking naughty things. He would have died if he’d known just how plain his thoughts were on his face. Haku smiled sweetly. “Aren’t you even going to tell me I look pretty?” Haku flipped his hair in a very cliché way. Naruto laughed at his obvious attempt at humor.  
  
He grinned as he laughed. The ice was broken and his normal confidence flooded back into his eyes. He winked at the beauty. “You are the prettiest mass murdering ghoul I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Haku gasped. Naruto was so cute and sexy and handsome, especially when he smiled. His long graceful arms wrapped around Naruto’s neck and pressed himself against the younger man’s firm chest.  
  
“Tell me something Naru-chan,” His pretty pink tongue flicked out to wet his black lipstick coated lips. “Are you and the Nara boy in a serious relationship?” There were conflicting rumors floating around campus and Haku hadn’t really been able to figure it out on his own.  
  
Naruto’s body responded all at once, the last of his resistance was fading fast. “Um, no. We’re um... well; um... it’s not serious. We’re friends and we, well... um,” Naruto bit his lip and moved to rub the back of his neck. He always did that when uncomfortable or overwrought, but Haku’s arms were already wrapped around his neck. The movement actually managed to pull Haku closer.  
  
The blond missed the blinding grin on the lovely man’s face. Naruto wasn’t taken. He was available and right in front of Haku. The normally calm man pulled the other down to meet his lips for a quick mostly innocent kiss.  
  
“I am very _very_ glad. Promise me you’ll wait for me after we close up. I want to talk to you before the party.” The devastatingly attractive man whirled away to happily take his place in the lineup of frightening people who paid for it.  
  
Naruto took a minute to talk his erection down before he took his place at the door taking money from the customers. Being inside the haunted house had not been an option for him. He really didn’t like spooky places, even when he knew they were fake.  
  
Later that night Naruto was still manning his post when he heard a young male voice talking smack. “Man, I’d love to get a hold of the chick in white. I’d fuck her hard man!” “Yeah, me too!” Naruto held his blood stained hand out for the money as a group of teenage boys paid for a second or third trip through. A group of girls were twittering to the side. “That werewolf was sooo scary! I thought I’d die right there!” “The psycho with the chainsaw and glasses! That was too much!”  
  
“Look at them. That chick in white makes all women look like nuthin’.” Naruto heard one of the boys sigh. He couldn’t help it. He rarely thought before speaking.  
  
“The Lady in White is a guy.” The boys stopped short and stared at him. Naruto grinned. ‘In for a penny, in for a pound.’ “The hottest chick you’ve ever seen is a guy.” That was the scariest thing any of them had ever heard. Naruto had played his part this Halloween. That thought kept him going into the wee hours of the morning when the haunted house finally closed up.  
  
Neji was there while the proceeds were tallied. He hid the grimace when the final numbers were totaled. Haku had won the bet. Neji was a man of his word. It wasn’t as if he was opposed to the idea, it just rankled that he was stuck doing Haku’s bidding.  
  
Haku’s unorthodox methods and cocky attitude irritated the Hyuuga by virtue of being so very un-Hyuuga like. They were cousins on Neji’s mother’s side. He was irreverent and impetuous in a way that Neji just couldn’t relate to.  
  
Neji didn’t have much time. The President took his leave and headed toward the dressing room. He had expected it to be empty; instead he found Nara Shikamaru slouched in a chair dozing softly. ‘He really is as big a slacker as Haku said.’  
  
Neji took a moment to observe his quarry. Shikamaru had divested himself of the Windego mask and most of his costume. He was sitting bare chested with his pants half open. His skin glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. The costume had been very hot. Shika’s hair was down, framing his normally angular features softening them. His complexion was smooth with an slight olive tone. His body was thin and almost delicate looking. Yes, Neji was not actually opposed to this plan.  
  
He locked the door from the inside and approached the snoozing under-classman.  Neji’s pale hand reached out to stroke the feathery ends of Shikamaru’s hair. It was softer than he’d imagined. Dark brown eyes fluttered open.  
  
‘How is it that I never noticed his lashes before?’ They were long and dark and thick. Those eyes quickly went from confused to suspicious. Neji’s dick jumped in response. This might not be as tedious as he’d anticipated.  
  
“I’m disappointed in you Nara-kun.” Neji admonished the lazy man seriously. His tone didn’t match his eyes. Those pale violet eyes were smirking at him. Shikamaru had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“So... why are you here?”  
  
“I’m here to distract you.”  
  
“Come again?” The confusion was back in those dark liquid pools. The man was actually rather cute, in the right setting.  
  
Neji didn’t even try to hide the smile. ‘Tragic choice in words.’ He reached out to cup the younger man’s chin, pulling his face up. Shikamaru didn’t have time to react. The Student Council President leaned down to capture the stunned man’s lips with his own.  
  
He didn’t hesitate for an instant. Neji took Shikamaru’s mouth in a deep sensual kiss that would demand a reaction from a stone. The only thing rock like about Shika was his cock when Neji finally released his mouth.  
  
“Wow.” It was oddly one of the nicest compliments Neji had ever heard. The breathy tone and dazed look in Shika’s eyes meant more than the word. Neji scooped up the dazed genius and settled him upon his lap.  
  
Shikamaru’s preferences were very well known. Shika was a lazy, spoiled, demanding neko who in Neji’s newly formed opinion needed a strong, patient, and firm owner to take care of him. His new pet started to pull away as if just realizing his predicament. Neji took his mouth in another mind blowing kiss and all the fight or flight instinct Shika had fled without him.  
  
The dressing room door was locked. Ten Ten had tried everything to get it opened. She’d even called Neji on his cell phone to see if he could send some help. He hadn’t answered. She couldn’t find Haku either. As the only council member available, she made an executive decision.  
  
“Look, it’s late and nothing in there is gonna go anywhere. Let’s just go to the after party as we are. It’ll be better if everyone stays in costume anyway, right? Right.” She wasn’t the type to wait for others to agree or argue. She gathered up her little band of ‘happy’ workers and herded them off to enjoy themselves, whether they wanted to or not.  
  
She did note that there were a few sheep missing from the herd. Shikamaru being AWOL was to be expected. Surely he was somewhere slacking off. Haku could of course fend for himself. She felt a slight twinge of worry for Naruto. Even she was aware of his phobia of all things spooky.  
  
She was unable to worry about it for long. A blood curdling shriek from their very terrifying werewolf demanded her full attention. When he almost climbed up her back putting her between himself and a psycho wearing glasses, she knew she would have her hands full. “Damn it Shino! Stop grabbing my ass!” Kiba whimpered still clinging to Ten Ten’s back. The psycho just smiled at them. It was an ‘I’ll get you later and you know it.’ kind of look.  
  
Even Ten Ten shivered a little. ‘Poor Kiba...’ Everyone knew Shino was dead set on being Kiba’s first, last, and only man for the rest of the rowdy party boy’s life. Kiba was the only one that actually thought he stood a chance in hell of avoiding that fate. “Come on Kiba, I’ll buy you a drink.”  
  
‘Thank god they are such a loud bunch.’ Neji sighed in relief. He pulled his hand from Shika’s mouth and looked down at the man panting and squirming beneath him. Shika’s eyes were lidded in pleasure.  
  
They had wasted no time. Shika’s pants were somewhere across the room where Neji had flung them after ripping them off. Shika’s hands were inside the President’s shirt caressing the man’s ripped and muscled chest and stomach.  
  
One of Neji’s hands was between Shika’s slender legs stroking and fondling the moaning man’s silky balls and long hard cock. He kissed the man’s long slender neck. Shikamaru bucked beneath him, squirming at the sensation.  
  
Neji let his teeth graze his lover’s shoulder. Shikamaru’s fingers dug into Neji’s chest in response. Neji bit down gently applying just enough pressure to hurt the tiniest little bit. Shikamaru rocked against him. “Fuuuck!” He groaned.  
  
Neji nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh, no longer caring if he left marks behind. He was branding and claiming this tantalizing man as his own. “Ahhh, damn it! Don’t.. ah.... ignore my... my ass, you ass!”  
  
He was just so coarse and crass, it was cute. Neji kissed him breathless again before his lips travelled to a ruddy stiff little nipple to tease and arouse the man further. Shikamaru squirmed and panted desperately in need of more stimulation, deep inside him.  
  
There came a point where he could no longer bear it. Shikamaru took matters into his own hands sucking on his own fingers to wet them, Shikamaru Nara reached behind and smoothly slid one finger into his own greedy body. Quickly he began to fuck and stretch himself. He hated having to do things himself. The only thing he hated more was having to wait to orgasm.  
  
Neji realized what the dirty little slut was doing and was stunned for a moment. His new pet was full of wonderful surprises. He let his cute new lover play with his own greedy hole until it became clear Shikamaru was on the brink of cumming. “Shall I have you now?” Neji whispered into Shika’s ear. Neji’s finger slid in alongside three of Shika’s as they worked to bring the man off.  
  
“If you aren’t the best fuck ever... I’ll tell everyone you suck.” Neji chuckled and forced his and Shika’s fingers a little deeper. “Ahhh yeah....” Shikamaru was far from tedious.  
  
“And if I exceed your expectations? What will you do then Nara-kun?” Neji asked withdrawing his finger to position the sexy under-classman on his side with his knees pressed against his chest.  
  
The look of consternation Shikamaru gave him made Neji smirk. He kept one hand on Shika’s knees to hold the man’s long legs into position. Leaning down to loom over his new acquisition making it very clear to the younger man just who was in charge here.  
  
“Tell me? What will you do?” His other hand caressed a nicely rounded hip in a teasingly tender way.  
  
The last thing Shikamaru wanted right now was tenderness. He wanted sex, raw powerful, earth shattering sex. The Nara brat smiled lazily.  
  
“What wouldn’t I do for a man who can make me cum until I pass out from exhaustion?” Shika reached down to pull the man’s hand from his knee to his mouth. A pale wicked tongue flicked out to tease the tip of one those long slender fingers.  
  
“That’s what it’ll take ya’ know. I’ve had some pretty amazing ‘experiences’.” Being Naruto’s fuck-buddy for years gave Shikamaru confidence in his endurance. There was no way Neji could make him cum until he passed out.  
  
There were a few things you never did when with a Hyuuga. One, you never challenged him. Two, you never, ever, ever brought up former lovers while laying buck naked beneath him. Neji went from amused to pissed. He contemplated leaving the rude little shit where he lay. Something stopped him.  
  
Whether it was the cocky arrogance in Shikamaru’s dark brown eyes or the slight trembling of the hand holding his Neji wasn’t certain, but something tipped him off. ‘He’s almost hoping I’ll walk away.’ Neji leaned down, his face scant inches from Shikamaru’s and issued a challenge all his own.  
  
“If I succeed; you are Mine.” It was an ultimatum. The thin arrogance fled from the dark pools. Neji could see the insecurity there. The desire to belong to someone was not as strong as the fear of being abandoned. He wasn’t angry anymore. He turned his head slightly to kiss Shika’s cheek softly. “Mine, Nara Shikamaru, All. Mine.”  
  
The hand that had been resting on that shapely hip slid into Neji’s pants pocket. The lube and condoms Haku had tucked into Neji’s pocket earlier that night as a joke were going to see use that neither of them had anticipated at the time. Neji smiled when his hand closed around the little tube of gooey liquid. ‘Bastard, I almost want to thank him. Almost.’  
  
He unscrewed the top one handed, letting the cap fall away unheeded. He smeared a generous glob onto his fingers before seeking out the stunned man’s twitching entrance. All three fingers went in at once. This part of Shikamaru was well acquainted with this particular exercise, giving only token resistance before submitting to the invading digits. He curled his fingers, pressing forward toward Shikamaru’s crotch and smiled when the younger man convulsed.  
  
“Aaah...” The smart mouth of his partner was open and gasping in pleasure. ‘A far better use for it.’ Neji mused as he ground his fingertips into the little bundle of nerves surrounding the prostate, kneading and massaging.  
  
‘Mmnnmmghh....” Shikamaru’s head turned into the floor, his body curling and arching in turns. Neji began to move his fingers deeper, then shallow again, still kneading and prodding the man’s P-spot. He twisted his fingers almost viciously and Shika came with an almost feminine squeal. Neji hadn’t expected that. His masculine pride swelled. It wasn’t the only thing to do so.  
  
He was still looming over his lover. “Mine.” He gloated. It was a bit early for it, but Hyuuga’s were nothing if not confident. Shikamaru shuddered as the fingers that had so successfully pleasured his ass withdrew. He noted vaguely in his euphoric state that Neji had pulled away and was kneeling somewhere above him.  
  
He didn’t see the lovely man remove his shirt and place it on a nearby chair. He failed to notice as Neji removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He did not see Neji open the condom wrapper and roll the rubber over his impressive manhood. Shika did take note of the missing shirt when the man was once again looming over him. The sight and close proximity of Neji’s fine upper body tweaked Shikamaru’s arousal, his body re-affirming its desire for this man as a lover.  
  
Neji kissed Shikamaru’s exposed back. His lover shivered lustily. He smeared more of the lubricant over the condom to ensure he would not injure his new partner. Neji was much bigger than the three fingers he had stretched and pleasured his pretty new sluts greedy hole with.  
  
Shikamaru felt the familiar kiss of a wet condom covered cock at his entrance and groaned in anticipation. The look on his face was the most wanton thing Neji had ever witnessed. The dark eyes were half lidded, the pale pink lips were parted slightly, a dusty rose color painted the high almost elegant cheek bones.  
  
Neji savored it for a moment before pressing forward, all the while staring at his lover’s face, memorizing Shikamaru’s slutty expression. The thick head forced him open wider Shika’s mouth mirrored his anus, opening wider in appreciation until the instant the head slipped in and his hole closed tight behind it, clamping down on the shaft and holding Neji firmly within the eager channel.  
  
“Ooohhh!” Shikamaru breathed in ecstasy. Neji was so much ‘more’ than he’d ever imagined. He was well pleased with the girth stretching him just to the point of pain.  
  
Neji held steady. His breathing was only slightly labored as he waited for Shikamaru’s body to adjust. It seemed to take forever before the tight heat subsided just enough to let him know it was okay to move. He had almost done the unthinkable, he’d almost cried out.  
  
Forcing Shika open had felt so incredible. Watching the younger man’s face as he entered him had been delectable. That however, was nothing compared to the moment the entrance closed around him, encasing his swollen head and holding it so tightly.  It had taken every ounce of control he possessed to keep from moaning at the exquisite sensations.  
  
If there had been any doubt before, it was certainly gone now. He might have responded to the emotion in Shikamaru’s eyes before, but had they been incompatible physically Neji wouldn’t have been able to follow through on his threat. The word ‘Mine’ was a statement of fact now. Neji Hyuuga would claim Shikmaru Nara as his own this very night. He was so looking forward to taming his cute little hell cat.  
  
Neji pulled back teasingly. Shikamaru gasped and his body retaliated clenching tighter around the intruder who dare try to leave before the job was done. Neji chuckled. “Is there anything about you that isn’t stubborn and demanding?”  
  
“Fuck... y... you...“ Shikamaru tried to curse, but was interrupted as Neji began to press forward. The tight channel he was trying to navigate spasmed and convulsed around him in the most wonderful ways imaginable. The smirk on Neji’s face was starting to take on a permanence as he drew back and then pushed forward, slowly forcing himself deeper and deeper into his crude lover’s shuddering hole.  
  
Shika couldn’t speak. He could barely think. The one thought he did have was something like this: ‘not gonna... nuh uh... what the h... fit... not gonna fi...’  
  
It did fit and well. They both would have agreed with that estimation, but neither of them were truly thinking at the moment Neji finally reached his depth. One hovered over the other breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. The other lay curled on his side, fully impaled on his lover’s full length, panting and on the verge of orgasm just from being entered so painstakingly slowly.  
  
Shikamaru recovered first, surprisingly. He reached up for Neji, trying to roll onto his side without allowing the deliciously thick rod to slide even an inch out of his quivering ass. Neji stopped him as soon as he realized what the other was doing. “Please Neji...” Shikamaru was almost whining. “Fuck me properly.”  
  
One brown eyebrow rose high above a violet eye. ‘Properly?’ Was there some sexual etiquette that Neji Hyuuga was unaware of. He knew what position Shikamaru was struggling to obtain, he just didn’t understand how missionary was any more proper than any other position. Sex was sex. It was supposed to be dirty and primal. Sex was the one place Neji Hyuuga was allowed to be a dirty rutting animal and he refused to give that ideology up.  
  
“That, Nara-kun, is exactly what I intend to do.” That said. He started to move. It began with long slow thrusts so as not to injure his partner. Shikamaru actually huffed at him. He would come to understand his situation better very soon, Neji was confident in that.  
  
The friction felt good inside him. Shika couldn’t deny that, but his chief complaint was the angle. ‘He’ll never hit my prostate like this....’ Shikamaru Nara was an instant gratification kind of fuck. He wanted it hard, fast, and intense; with a cock pounding him in just the right way. He groaned at the nonsense of it all even as his body began to heat up.  
  
A slow burn spread from inside. The feeling of Neji’s cock dragging along his inner walls began to preoccupy more and more of his attention, until there was nothing else in the world but the feeling of that thick hard dick moving inside him. His breathing became thin and weak he was floating, hovering just above his own skin, and then; a blinding white heat roared through his body.  
  
He came so hard light exploded behind his eyes. It took some time before his breath, his reason, and even his sight returned. Neji had not yet climaxed. Of course, Shika at that moment couldn’t have cared less. The implications would become clear to him later on.  
  
Neji had never felt so powerful, so virile. Shikamaru’s response had been so very complimentary. He wanted to do more. He wanted to see just how far he could push this wanton creature.  
  
With the sense of power came a desire to protect and care for his pet, this man who was presently at his mercy. He leaned down and brushed a stray hair from the flushed face. Kissing his lovers cheek, neck, shoulder, bicep, and back tenderly he wanted to soothe and reassure his pet. His erection never faded and it took great control not to move until Shikamaru seemed to have recovered.  
  
They kissed deeply. Their first kiss since penetration and Neji learned firsthand what his kiss could do to Shika. His lover’s erection returned and the tight heat encasing him shuddered with rising lust.  
  
Neji moved just a bit, testing his lover’s response. Shika gasped and moaned. “Fuuuck... yessss.” Shikamaru’s insides felt over-sensitized from the first round and all he could do was squirm and curse and moan. He was primed and ready for more.  
  
Neji took hold of Shika’s leg, pulling it up as he straddled the other. Keeping Shikamaru on his side by pinning one of the man’s legs between his knees, Neji pulled the other leg up onto his shoulder, wrapping one arm around it to hold it in place. His other hand pressed down on the lovely hip he had caressed earlier to ensure the proper angle was maintained.  
  
Shikamaru looked up at him with eyes filled with lust and a smidgen of curiosity. One hard thrust deep inside had his long thin arms flailing in shock. He felt as though he’d been struck by lightning. His prostate was struck, but at an angle he’d never experienced and with a force that sent him reeling.  
  
Neji never paused. He pounded his slut’s greedy ass hard and deep over and over and over again. Shikamaru came twice in that position. Once before Neji and again when his lover’s cock swelled and jerked inside his already oversexed hole spilling precious Hyuuga seed into the condom, the only thing separating them from each other.  
  
Neji hung there in that fantastic state of bliss, surging with testosterone and passion, fully aware that he had wrung another orgasm from the younger man’s body. He couldn’t have known the magnificent image he portrayed; his head thrown back, his mouth open in a primal growl of satisfaction. Shikamaru would never be able to get that image out of his head. It was emblazoned upon the back of his retina.  
  
Neji gently helped Shikamaru’s leg fall into a more natural position, stretched out beside the other. Shika felt the warm heat of Neji leave him and was more than a little despondent about that. Neji quickly removed the condom and wiped himself on the only thing handy, the tail of his own shirt. He was still kneeling above his lover. The man was conscious, but weary. He felt an urge to pamper and spoil this sweet submissive Shikamaru. He wanted to be the only one to do so.  
  
‘There will be time for that later.’ He reminded himself. He had a challenge to live up to. Gently, he rolled Shikamaru on to his back and nestled himself between the man’s wide spread legs. He could feel Shika’s flaccid cock against his stomach. Some of his lover’s cum had landed on the man’s chest. It was now smeared on Neji’s as well.  
  
Neji licked a cum covered nipple. Shikamaru groaned in appreciation. Neji sucked gently upon the stiffening nub. Strong hands wrapped around his neck pulling him down, pressing his mouth tighter against the man’s salty skin. The flesh between those long sex legs  began to swell. Neji could feel it growing against his stomach. He licked, sucked, and nibbled at each pretty nipple in it’s turn. His hands caressed the arching rolling body beneath him. Shikamaru was ready for more, much more.  
  
Shikamaru wasn’t the only one ready for more. In response to his lover’s enthusiasm, Neji’s erection had returned. He slid up to capture those panting lips with his own and again was gratified to know that his kisses were well received. Shikamaru had an appreciation for a certain amount of oral stimulation. Neji was curious just how far this might extend. That was a question for another day however. Neji reached for the other condom and was stopped by a strong hand covering his.  
  
Shika pulled away from that hot searing mouth reluctantly. “I swear I’m clean.” Shikamaru breathed sounding almost desperate. “Tell me you are too...”  
  
“Of course, but....”  
  
“No ‘buts’ Neji. I’m the kind of guy who likes to feel it.” He kissed Neji passionately before whispering in his seme’s ear. “I wanna feel you cum inside me. I want to feel it coating my insides and leaking out after it’s done...” He waited for a moment before whispering so softly it was barely audible. “Can’t you just trust me?”  
  
Strong arms wrapped around slender shoulders and Shika was kissed breathless again. He felt Neji shift, but was uncertain what the man was doing. Barely a moment later, he felt the bare wet tip of Neji’s amazing cock kiss his entrance as if asking permission, just to be sure that this was really what Shika wanted. Shikamaru raised his hips and cringed as a whimper of need escaped.  
  
That was all the encouragement Neji needed. He slid in smoothly, Shikamaru moaned at the feeling of his lover’s naked cock sliding along his inner walls. “Yes! Fuck yes!” One leg wrapped around Neji’s back. Shika raised his ass even higher, begging Neji to go deeper.  
  
Their movements took on an animalistic desperation. There was no more technique or strategy to their love making, just heat and desire and overwhelming pleasure. Shika came twice more, each orgasm more powerful than the last. His final climax stole his breath, his body frozen as overwhelming sensations warred inside his slender frame. Even when he could breath no air seemed to get into his lungs. It was a sort of hyperventilation that caused him to lose consciousness.  
  
And that is how Neji Hyuuga experienced his greatest triumph, barely holding on to his own awareness as his cock emptied inside his lover, filling the man to the brink. He wasn’t even aware of his victory for several minutes and then there was a brief moment of panic while he verified that his unconscious lover was in fact still breathing.  
  
Neji withdrew and took a moment to gaze upon his new lover. Shikamaru had gotten his wish. The greedy hole Neji had loved so well was twitching and convulsing as if trying to close. Gooey white cum oozed out to dribble onto the floor. Neji Hyuuga smiled as he used his designer shirt to wipe his sexy unconscious lovers body. He tossed the thing in the trash after he dressed himself, turning to dress Shikamaru.  
  
He recognized the old ratty duffel bag he’d seen the man with many times before. Shikamaru might be an under-classman, but his IQ made it possible for him to attend classes with Neji. His shabby unkempt appearance had left something of an impression on the neat and tidy Hyuuga.  
  
Once Shika was clothed, Neji picked up the room a bit to be sure no one would be any the wiser to their activities. Last but not least he put on his jacket to hide his lack of shirt, picked up his new lover princess style, and carried his new pet off to his car.  
  
As an afterthought Neji texted his cousin, ‘I am taking my new kitten home with me. I do hope your night has gone as well as mine.’ Secretly, he hoped it hadn’t. He was feeling a little miffed that Haku was the one who had steered him to such a wonderful new treat.

~tbc~


End file.
